


Childhood's End

by DancePrincess



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen, One Shot, Short, fate/grand order spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancePrincess/pseuds/DancePrincess
Summary: A one-shot to commemorate to completion of my Ushiwakamaru Babylon Challenge. I felt like having her playing a more central role in the final fight since she was pivotal during the entire chapter.





	

"Aaaaaa-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Tiamat opened her massive maw and lurched forward, ready to swallow the Servants whole. There would be no time to run away; even the quickest of Servants wouldn't have had time to escape. There was little left to do except try to withstand the powerful, crushing attack head on. 

"LORD, CAMELOT!" yelled Mashu as the walls of Camelot appeared around the party, a protective barrier, a Noble Phantasm against evil. Tiamat's jaws clamped shut around the front section of the castle, magical energy screaming as Tiamat's fangs threatened to destroy the walls. Even the might of Camelot was inferior to the sheer power Tiamat commanded, and the walls begin to crack from the stress. The walls that would never fall when they came from a resolute heart were failing. 

Before they could crumble however, Tiamat backed off from her attack. It seems that the group was safe, for now, although no one knew when Tiamat would try to attack again. 

"Hmph, so when the Chaos Tide and her lasers fail, her answer is just to try and swallow us whole? I don't know if I really expected anything more out of her, but that is truly pathetic." Gilgamesh mused as he walked forward, multiple golden portals opening behind him as he was commanding his treasures to ready themselves for the counterattack. 

"I don't understand. Lord Camelot is supposed to be among the strongest of defensive Noble Phantasms, and yet if the attack had lasted just a little longer Tiamat threatened to bring the walls crumbling down on top of us. How is that ever possible?" Ushiwakamaru looked shocked, and rightfully so. Everyone there was in a state of shock over what had just happened. If Merlin was there, he may have been able to answer, but...

"The answer is as simple as this," several axes and spears launched themselves forwards, striking Tiamat in the face. They inflicted deep gashes, but she didn't seem very fazed by the attack. Gilgamesh's face twitched in frustration as he prepared again for another attack. "Lord Camelot is at its strongest, but Tiamat is an existence completely above the legends of Man. If Tiamat had manifested in the time of King Arthur, even her and her Knights of the Round Table would have been defeated. It is not surprising that even the strongest legends can falter under her power." 

This time, even more weapons were launched at Tiamat, specifically at her eyes. Many of them gouged into her eyes, causing Tiamat to shriek in pain. A smirk came across Gilgamesh as he finally launched a damaging attack, but it only seemed to make Tiamat even angrier. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Many beams of light slammed into Camelot's walls, causing chunks of the wall to fall from where it was weakest. The chunks of rocks fell down into the Sea of Life below, and even the sound couldn't be heard from how far up they were. "Regardless, Mashu, these walls will not be able to hold another attack. I would suggest that we quickly find a way to defeat the Beast." 

There was some murmuring behind Mashu as Anderson was trying to work something out. "I think I have an idea, although I'm not sure if its something I'm necessarily capable of. It would require me to do something that I am pretty sure is on the level of a True Magic." Gilgamesh looked back, interested. 

"My Noble Phantasm's primary purpose is to cause character growth and apply that to a person. Normally, its the creation of a person's tale from a certain point on. However, its application is severely limited in the case of Servants; their tales have already been written down and so the effects are more minimal. A temporary tale so to speak. But it might be possible, under the right circumstance to revise a Servant's story, temporarily." 

More swords flew out of the Gate of Babylon and struck Tiamat. The wounds were superficial however, and in response, the gates of Camelot took another barrage of magical lasers. It was quickly developing into a stalemate. "Revising a Servant's story? It may be possible, and that would be a good idea. If it was successful, you would be able to unleash the full effects of Märchen Meines Lebens, correct?" Gilgamesh responded, his voice having the faintest hint of being impressed. 

"That's the theory. Whether or not its even possible I can't say. It's literally the rewriting of history." "Whether its possible or not, Anderson, its the best idea we have right now. Try it." Gilgamesh responded harshly, but Anderson didn't seem to mind too much. 

"Alright, I will. I think I finally have a motivation for writing for real once again...who knew that it would involve avoiding the destruction of humanity by warping reality? Alright, it is time to spin a tale! Märchen Meines Lebens!" Anderson began to write, almost in a furious delirium as words came to life on a single, unending parchment scroll. 

Tiamat didn't like what was happening, and lurched forwards, making what was going to be the final strike to Camelot. If the walls came down, so would humanity's hope. Her mouth opened wide, teeth gleaming. 

"Really, Tiamat, you think that I wouldn't have seen that coming. You underestimate the King of Heroes. Now, bear witness to this, the strongest weapon! It is time for humanity to come into adulthood. For us to throw away the gods who believed themselves to be our caretakers. Enuma Elish!" Ea began to spin and magical energy pulsed around it as Gilgamesh aimed right in the center of Tiamat's mouth. Just as she looked to bring her jaws down on Camelot, a massive beam of energy ripped into her, causing her to scream in pain. Her head was blown back, and blood poured from her mouth like a waterfall. There was a large, gaping wound inside of her mouth caused by Enuma Elish, but the Noble Phantasm was not enough to kill her. 

"aaaa-Aa-aAAAAa-aaAAAAAAAA" Tiamat screamed, causing Ushiwakamaru to cover her ears. It was a sound that was basically impossible to get used too. Just then though, she felt that something may have changed. It was like her spiritual core had been altered somehow. 

"My story is done. I don't know if it worked, or if its simply just a piece of paper, but-!" Anderson was interrupted as Ushi was swallowed in a bright white light. Gilgamesh smiled as he saw the light reflected in Tiamat's eyes as Ushi began to change. 

The change was not just physical. It was a change to her legend. As the light died down, Ushi was clad in armor that was a curious cross between Western and Eastern: it was the armor of a knight, but also the armor of a samurai. Even her sword felt different in her hands. It was the same sword, but it felt like it had more fame to it. 

"Anderson...what happened?" Ushi asked as she turned around, seeing Anderson with a genuine grin on his face. 

"It worked. I altered the end of your tale. Instead of dying at Hiraizumi, you lived and escaped to Camelot...even if the time of the tales may be different, I was already tampering a lot so I figured I might as well have gone the full mile. Now...you might be able to defeat Tiamat. With the legend as it is now...you would have a fame bonus from being inside of Camelot, that might just push it over the edge." 

Gilgamesh began to laugh. "I must say, I really am impressed. Maybe I should ask you to stay so you can write tales and legends for the people of Uruk...no. For now it is time to defeat evil." 

Ushiwakamaru seemed slightly hesitant at first, but quickly dispelled her doubt, darting ahead of Gilgamesh. She stood in front of Tiamat; the monster that had taken another version of her and transformed her into an enemy of humanity; the monster that was responsible for the death of her retainer, Benkei; the monster that threatened to destroy anything that humanity would ever accomplish. 

"...oh Beast. There is no mistaking that you are pure evil. But because of that, I have no fear about cutting you down. I, Ushiwakamaru, stake my pride as one of the Minamoto clan, and one of the Knights of the Round Table, to defeat you with this sword. Now, I shall take your head!" A number of boats appeared in front of Ushi. She bent forwards, like a predator getting ready to pounce on her prey, as her sword began to glow with a brilliant light. 

"Dan-no-Ora!" Ushiwakamaru leaped forward, causing a massive shock wave to hit the walls as she easily broke past the sound barrier. She landed on the first boat, and leaped forward off of that one. The force of her jump caused the boat to be destroyed, crumbling into rubble. The same happened to the second, third, fourth, fifth boat: Ushiwakamaru continually picked up speed, until her jumping looked something more like an advanced form of instant movement. 

"HASSOUTOBI!" The sixth boat was barely even recognizable after Ushi jumped off of it; it had pretty much crumpled into nothing but splinters. The final boat almost vanished as Ushi's sword glowed ever brighter. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-A-A-A-A-a---A--a-A--a-A-aaaaaaa-" Blood spurted out from Tiamat's mouth as her jaw was cut clean off, falling down into the sea below. At first it seemed to be the only wound she had taken, but then her head seemed to have shifted, and Ushi was on the other side of Tiamat. Her body began to dissolve away as she began to lose form, crying out in pain until her head came cleanly off, finally silencing the beast. She completely lost form before the head fell into the sea of life. 

Just then afterwards the armor faded from Ushi's body and was replaced by her traditional wear as the walls of Camelot disappeared. The power boost, despite being tremendous, was very short lived as history and reality fixed itself. The tale that Anderson wrote had disappeared; no evidence of it would remain except for the memories held. 

Ushi sheathed her sword as she looked wistfully downwards. "Ahh, if only Benkei had been around to see that one. I think he would have been impressed."


End file.
